Venganza de chocolate
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: La venganza de Aoi será dulce como el chocolate que le iba a regalar a Yusaku. Mientras tanto, el pensaba que le gustaría volver a probar los labios de Aoi. Día de San Valentín, tal vez iba a suceder algo realmente bueno. ¿Yusaku avergonzado? ¿Aoi con una sonrisa triunfante? Un día realmente bueno.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Se lo que van a decir. ¿No se supone que el día de San Valentín ya pasó? Se que ya pasaron cuatro días pero no puedo dejar de subir aquellos fics que tengo pendientes. Obviamente, subir algo de Yusaku x Aoi es una tradición que tengo. Hace unos días subí un genderbender de ellos dos. En caso de que Yusaku fuera mujer y Aoi fuera un hombre.**

**Este capítulo es como la continuación del momento que Aoi beso a Yusaku a escondidas o eso planeo hasta que fue descubierta. Si no lo han leído, les invito a que lo lean, muy divertido y lleno de bonitos momentos de ellos dos. En fin, espero que les guste este pequeño capítulo que escribí para ese día en especial.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Aoi observaba a Yusaku un tanto alejada y oculta, tratando de que que nadie sintiera su presencia. Su amigo de ojos esmeraldas conversaba con el molesto gordito, Shima y con el otro chico nuevo del Instituto, Takeru. Se notaban bastante animados a lo que deben estar hablando. O bueno, al menos los dos últimos se veían bastante animados ya que Yusaku empezaba a bostezar y en cualquier momento se iba a dormir. Aunque cuidaban de que el chico no se durmiera de pie y se cayera cara al piso.

Suficiente tenía con el pequeño parche de su frente de tantos golpes que se daba con la mesa.

**-No creo que esa idea fuera la correcta** -Hablaba alguien.

Aoi miro a su disco de duelos donde se veía un ojo de color azul.

**-Es la única manera que tengo para poder vengarme de Yusaku y hacerle pagar por la vergüenza que pase Aqua**

**-Esta bien** -Se escuchó un suspiro.**\- Pero no digas que no te lo advertí**

Aoi se dio media vuelta para salir, mañana comenzaría ese plan. Y vería por primera vez a su amigo sonrojado. Yusaku miro por donde su amiga castaña había estado, al parecer había sido el único que noto su presencia. Suspiró. Todo era por culpa de Aoi que ahora no podía dejar de pensar en el beso que hasta hace unas semanas habían compartido. Ese sabor dulce que compartió de sus labios.

Era muy obvio que se avergonzo pero tuvo que guardar la compostura hasta que llego a su casa y tuviera que caer de rodillas para tranquilizar su acelerado corazón. Sólo podía tratarse de Aoi, era la única que compartía esos sentimientos confusos.

**-Mañana es ese día ¿Verdad?** -Dijo Shima con un suspiro.

**-¿Mañana?** -Takeru miro confundido.

**-Mañana es el día cuando las chicas regalan chocolates, el muy temido San Valentín **-Soltó una risa.**\- El año pasado tuve que ayudar a Fujiki-kun con los chocolates que le regalaron **-Miro al mismo que alzaba los hombros desinteresado.**\- Los estuvimos regalando en un hospital**

**-¿En serio? **-Takeru miro a su amigo de ojos esmeraldas.**\- ¿Y que haras este año?**

**-Tal vez huir** -Dijo Yusaku.**\- Tal vez buscar a alguien que me dio los únicos chocolates el año pasado y que me gustaron **-Dijo de forma sarcástica.**\- Tal vez dormir, no lo se**

Takeru y Shima se miraron. Con la actitud desinteresada de Yusaku, no sabían si lo que decía era cierto o sólo estaba haciendo alguna broma. Ni siquiera sabían si el podia hacer bromas. Eran sus amigos pero no podian entenderlo a veces. Yusaku no olvidaba ese día desde que el año paso Aoi le regaló chocolates. Fueron los más deliciosos que comió y los primeros que le gustaron.

Desearía volver a comer esos dulces.

**.o.**

Las chicas emocionadas repartían sus chocolates. El ambiente dulce le traía un poco de náuseas a Yusaku. No era de comer muchos chocolates pero tampoco quería ser visto de mala manera, aunque le daba igual lo que hablarán de él; así que los aceptaba y los guardaba para que ellas no perdieran esas ilusiones que siempre cargaban. Al parecer, tendría que volver a repartir esos chocolates en el hospital psiquiátrico donde había pasado sus años después del caso Lost y donde actualmente se encontraba Jin.

Miraba de un lado y miraba del otro. Todos los chicos esperaban esos chocolates. Aunque sean dulces de amistad o dulces de amor, estos lo esperaban. Vio a lo lejos a Takeru recibir una caja de chocolates y como el chico agradecía amablemente. Era imposible que ellas obtuvieran el corazón de su amigo de atributo Fuego, él ya tenía su corazón junto con el de Kiku. Esa chica que le había caído bien y sabía su secreto así prometiendo que no iba a mencionar nada.

**-Vas a tener muchos chocolates Yusaku** -Habló Ai.

**-Ni que lo digas** -Suspiró.**\- ¿Porqué tienen que ser tantos?**

**-Por que es el significado del amor y cariño que tienen a ti **-Suspiró.**\- Y se supone que tu eres el humano entre nosotros **-Observó con atención a Yusaku.**\- Y Aoi no va aparecer si sólo sigues mirando**

**-No estaba pensando en eso **-Dijo de manera sería.

**-Esta bien, ya no diré nada **-Ai empezaba a tener miedo.**\- Sólo te diré que Aqua me dijo que te iba a llegar una sorpresa**

**-¿Una sorpresa?**

Miro a los pasillos. Todos estaban amontonandose con las chicas pero no había señal de Aoi. Tal vez sólo lo estaba ignorando por lo que había pasado con el beso. Suspiró. Llego a su mesa para ver un pequeño papel doblado. Con curiosidad lo abrió, una hermosa letra se encontraba ahí.

**-Después de clases, te esperó en el mismo árbol **-Susurró.**\- ¿Aoi?**

Tal vez podría solucionar esas dudas cuando fuera a ese encuentro. Guardo ese pequeño papel en su chaqueta cuando vio a Takeru llegar con varias cajas en sus manos.

No quería que nadie se enterara de su pequeña reunión.

**.o.**

Aoi vio a lo lejos a Yusaku. Sentado bajo el árbol, con unos audífonos en sus oídos y revisando su celular. Caminó con una sonrisa cuando vio la bolsa de papel a un lado con todas esas cajas de chocolate. Suspiró, recordó que el año pasado de igual manera le habían dado de igual manera esa cantidad de chocolates.

Camino hasta llegar con Yusaku y sentarse a su lado. Fue ese único momento cuando su amigo de ojos esmeraldas prestó atención a su lado. Sonrió y se quito los audífonos. Aoi dejo su disco de duelos en el pasto donde salió Aqua, Yusaku de igual manera puso su disco de duelos y salió Ai. Ambos monigotes Ignis empezaron hablar, ignorando a sus usuarios.

Agradecian que nadie pasaba por ahí. Así que podían mantener su momento a solas.

**-Veo que te dieron muchos chocolates, Fujiki-kun**

**-Si pero no me los comeré **-Hablo con sinceridad.**\- El año pasado regale la mayoría a un hospital **-Suspiró.**\- Los tuyos fueron los únicos que conserve**

**-Ya veo** -Aoi trataba de mantenerse tranquila.**\- ¿Y Takeru?**

**-Tratando de huir de su club de admiradoras **-Suspiró.**\- Tenía una cita con Kiku y quería llegar temprano**

Un silencio se formó entre ellos. Veían a esos monigotes empezar hablar. Como la Ignis azul empezaba a regañar al Ignis de oscuridad y como este intentaba cambiar de tema. Fue Aoi quien suspiro primero para sacar una pequeña caja de su mochila.

Yusaku miro con emoción la caja y eso Aoi lo pudo ver por cómo le brillaban aquellos hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Fue en ese momento indicado cuando varias chicas pasaban por ese lugar en busca de su amigo de apellido venenoso. Aoi no dudo en abrir esa pequeña caja que había preparado y donde se encontraban pequeñas bolitas de chocolate.

**-Fujiki-kun podría...**

Pero aquellas chicas ya no pudieron decir lo que tanto habían memorizado para no estar nerviosas. La acción de Aoi, llevar ese dulce a su boca y después jalar el cuello de su amigo para que sólo la mirara. Al final junto sus labios para sentir como el chocolate se derretia entre ellos. Escucharon el grito de las chicas sorprendidas, escucharon como estas se iban corriendo, se separaron cuando el pequeño dulce se derritio por completo.

Aoi sonreía y Yusaku desviaba su mirada avergonzado, lo había agarrado desprevenido y más enfrente de esas chicas. Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro y sólo cubrió su rostro con su brazo. La castaña soltó una risita, había cumplido con la misión de dejar avergonzado al chico de ojos esmeraldas. Así que sólo tomó a Aqua, quien había suspirado y negado. Ai se había quedado paralizado al ver aquello, no tenía ningún chiste o broma por hacer a su usuario.

**-Que tengas un buen día Fujiki-kun **-Aoi habló con una sonrisa antes de aventar la caja de chocolates donde Yusaku la pudo atrapar.**\- Nos vemos mañana**

Y se fue de ese lugar. Yusaku se quedó paralizado por unos momentos. ¿Qué demonios acaba de ocurrir? Estaba nervioso, incluso aún podía sentir sus mejillas calientes. Tomó su disco de duelos con rapidez al igual que la caja de chocolates que les dieron las chicas y la caja de Aoi. Corrió hasta llegar con la chica castaña un poco agitado. Tomó la mano de la misma sin disimular. Una pequeña sonrisa compartían ambos chicos.

**-¿Me acompañarias a dejar estos chocolates en el hospital? **-Preguntó Yusaku con ilusión.

**-Me gustaría**

Ambos volvieron a sonreirse antes de compartir un pequeño beso, donde volvieron a sentir ese tímido y gratificante sabor a chocolate derretido. A lo lejos, Takeru y Kiku quedaron sorprendidos al ver al chico de ojos esmeraldas, besar a esa castaña. Sólo se miraron y sonrieron antes de acompañarles a donde quiera que vallan.

No fue un mal día después de todo. Incluso, ese característico sabor a chocolate que compartían de poco a poco. No querían que ese dulce se fuera.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¿Cómo se las pasaron ese día? Yo solita y soltera como toda mi vida pero nunca mal acompañada. Ok, dejare de filosofar algún día pero este no será ese día. En serio, tengo ganas de escribir un capítulo donde Yusaku se vuelve un fetichista con culpa de Aoi, pobre chica, no sabrá si estará bien algún día. Sería realmente lindo y lleno de algunas escenas cómicas.**

**¡Por favor esperenlo!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Domingo 18 de Febrero de 2019**


End file.
